


Evening Rides

by TheresaT137



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23192389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheresaT137/pseuds/TheresaT137
Summary: Everyone needs a scene of Anne and Gilbert horse riding, so why not?Also, I'm new to this so please don't judge me too harshly.Thanks x
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley
Kudos: 22





	Evening Rides

Anne was the only girl in Avonlea known for riding a horse. He immediately recognised the figure in the distance as Anne.   
Although her fiery hair and her pale completion were very distinctive the impropriety of the situation notified Gilbert that it was in fact, Anne.

She didn't care at all for the prejudice discriminatory rules of Avonlea, she was a free spirit who had a knack for breaking the rules, far more interesting than the other girls that's why Gilbert Blythe always managed to resort back to her. She was far more interesting than a Ruby Gillis.

It was late and the beautiful scenery of Avonlea appeared mostly in the evening hours. The sky had varied colours from pink to orange. It was  
Simply captivating. 

Anne admired that most about the island, the scenery. It gave her a change of perspective and more scope for the imagination as she would say. Somehow she would always find herself at the shoreline admiring the mesmerizing place she finally called home. It reminded her of her favourite memory. Her family. 

Being there alone made her feel so content and bliss she wouldn't change it for anything. 

Until she wasn't...  
Gilbert Blythe tied midnight up the fencing next to Belle, even their horses represented them. Midnight's black mane like Gilbert's curly mop and Belles alluring, ginger mane like Anne's.   
He suddenly knelt next to her on the cliff edge.   
Gilbert coughed to signal that he was there. She suddenly awoke from her trance-like state to find Gilbert's radiant eyes glaring at her.   
She felt vulnerable, nobody but Matthew and Marilla knew about her safe place and she wondered how he managed to find it.

"What are you doing here?" She didn't mean to sound rude but it came out like that.  
However, moving past the rude sounding remark Gilbert responded  
"I usually go on an evening ride, to admire the island, it's quite enticing at this time, don't you think? Anyway as I was riding I saw you, so I thought I'd come talk, is that okay?"   
He nervously looked down, an awkward gilbert move. He tended to do that a lot around Anne it was strange.  
"Sure, I was just about to head home, fancy a ride?" She politely asked.   
"Lead the way." to which he responded.  
And so they both embarked back to Green Gables riding off in the evening sun talking about school, family, mary etc.   
It was perfect...


End file.
